We'll be Together, Forever and Always
by michaelo
Summary: What happens if a Shinigami comes and tells you that your bestfriend will die? Will you try to change her future? But what if..you cant? What will you do then? A story between boy and a girl and an incident that will change their lives forever. 2 CHAPTERS


**This story will be probably suck because it's too short and their relationships are already very high. It is supposed to be a ONESHOT but then i made it into a 2-chapter story. My teacher said that when you are writing short stories, the characters should not be explained in detail also the scenery, so I didn't...actually I did a little. THIS IS VERY SHORT. In this story, their relationship is VERY HIGH already since they had been friends since kindergarten so please don't expect something greater and their relationship slowly getting better. It's very short, so I just tried to get to the point. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES and this is FANMADE and it is NOT REAL of course. **

* * *

"We'll be together. Forever and always, okay?!! Promise that!" Shinji said, offering his pinkie finger to Kato.

Kato who was smiling nodded and wrapped her pinkie against his, "Yes!"

"It's a promise." He said.

"It's a promise." She answered back.

* * *

Kato and Shinji had been friends since kindergarten and had always been best friends ever since. They met on the playground, where Kato was always being bullied by older kids. Shinji who saw this incident ran and fought against the other kids, protecting her.

'_A-arigatou go-gozaimasu.' _She weakly said and bowed, while she cried. The boy turned to her and grinned. Kato had never seen a smile that big ever.

'_Don't mention it!' _he said, offering her a hand. Kato took it and smiled, happily.

Whenever Kato is terribly sick, bullied and horribly hurt she never fought back or told any of the teachers. The only that she could do was pretend to smile, cry and apologize.

* * *

The next day, as usual, Shinji comes over to the orphanage and picks up Kato. Kato came out, looking as stunning as ever with her dazzling golden eyes and velvety skin. When she reached him, they started to walk to school. Kato's parents are both dead, they both died in an accident together when Kato was only 9 years old.

"Ne, Shinji," Kato said interrupting the silence all of a sudden.

Shinji turned to her, "Yeah?"

Kato still only looked straight ahead -not on the left, nor the right-and especially not directly at Shinji. "The ring that you gave me on kindergarten, remember? It doesn't fit in my thumb anymore." She lifted her hand and showed it to him. "It can't fit in to any other finger except that."

"It's around your ring finger." He commented, Kato who still wasn't looking blushed madly as she nodded. He then noticed that she was blushing and avoiding his gaze. He stopped walking, she did too.

He chuckled, "Tch."

Kato finally then looked at his expression-he was laughing.

"Then that means we'll be together forever, right?" he asked and showed her the 'cute, irresistible face' that they always used on each other for fun. Kato backed away and looked down, blushing again.

"Uh..um.." she tried to say.

"Tch…" he said again then started to burst out laughing. "Kato…you-you… idiot!" Kato felt humiliated-by her own best friend! She blushed once again and yelled, "Baka!!"

Shinji laughed even more and as soon as he was done, he grabbed Kato's arm and began to run. "We'll be late!" he shouted, grinning at her.

* * *

----**Lunch Time approximately 11:55 noon**----

Shinji and Kato sat down on their usual table with their other friends. Kato took out her bentou that she made this morning. Kato is a great cook and she cooks her own meals also the food of the other kids in the orphanage and she sometimes cooks for Shinji as well.

"Itadakimasu!" They both said as they started to eat. Shinji peeked over to her lunch.

"Is that squid?" he asked, pointing with his chopsticks.

"Yes."

"Can I have one?" he pleaded with 'the face.' She nodded.

"Hee~!" he childishly cheered as he got one.

"Waaa! Oishii!" he said, astonished, she smiled.

"Wait! I'll be right back. I have to get something!" Shinji remembered as he rapidly ran.

A few minutes later, he came back, gasping for air. He caught his breath and walked back to the table and sat down.

Just then, he noticed that there was a little girl right next to Kato, who was busy eating.

"Who is she? I never knew you had a sister." He said.

"Nani?" she asked.

He then pointed at the little girl who was right next to her. She wore an eye-catching black dress that stood out very well, she had luminous ruby eyes and beautiful, flowing hair," Her." The cute little girl was expressionless.

Kato turned to the little girl and the little girl looked back. "What? There's nobody here!" The girl then stared at Shinji for a minute, he blinked and the girl vanished.

"_What?!! Where is she? Was she…a ghost?!" _Shinji thought. Kato looked worried, just then the bell rang. They packed their things and got ready for their next class.

* * *

--------**END OF SCHOOL, SHINJI'S HOUSE**--------

"Okaeri." Her mother greeted.

"Mother, I'll be upstairs in my room doing homework." He said.

"Okay." His mother replied as he walked up to his room.

He opened the door and saw the same girl that he saw at lunch, sitting down on a chair.

"Welcome back, Shinji." The girl greeted with an icy voice. His eyes grew as he stepped back.

"Who-who are you, what are you doing in my room and how do you know me?!" he quickly asked. The girl stood up and came closer to him, he stepped back.

"I am a Shinigami." The girl answered with such a serious voice.

Shinji chuckled, "Ne, Shinigami-san, I have to do my homework. Who are you, seriously and what are you doing in my room? Shouldn't you be in your house?" he teased.

"I am a Shinigami." She repeated as she stared with a blank expression.

"Are you-"he tried to say, but then was interrupted.

"Your valued friend, Kato Minami will die." She proclaimed. Even though he thought it was funny earlier, he felt a bizarre wound on his chest. His heart pounded faster as he started to sweat. It was as if he could no longer breathe.

Shinji then saw the girl as black wings appeared on her back and her eyes changed color-deep crimson.

"W-what?!" he yelled.

"Your friend will die."

"She's not even sick!! How can she die? NO! I'll stop this!" he yelled as he ran to the door.

The girl's eyes followed him, "It cannot be changed. It is already settled. You _cannot_ change her future." She said, louder. He froze, still grasping the door handle.

"_No! It can't be!"_ he thought.

"It has already been decided." The girl said again.

* * *

"N-NO!" Shinji yelled. '_What? A dream?!'_ he thought. He then smiled and got ready.

* * *

--------**LATER**------------

"Ne, KATTOOO!!" he yelled outside the orphanage.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming!!" he heard her yell. Shinji then saw her with the little girl. So-it _wasn't_ a dream. Is Kato really going to…die? Shinji's expression was immediately crushed, but he didn't say anything.

'_You're friend will die.' _He remembered. _"NO! It can't be!" _

Then they saw a lady with a little girl beside her as well. The little girl looked different from the one he knew and feared. The lady was drunk as she wobbled. She was against the bridge, just then a man was rapidly running towards her. There were a few policemen behind him shouting and yelling, but he wouldn't stop.

"MOVE!" he yelled as he was still running. The lady shook her head.

"Stupid woman!" he shouted as she pushed her out of the way. The lady then tripped backwards and fell off the bridge.

The chase ended with that as the policemen gathered around the bridge.

"He got away." One said.

"That must have been terrible, getting pushed off a bridge. Also the bridge is filled with gigantic rocks at the bottom."

"I don't think she survived that."

"Let's go call the ambulance, quick!" Another one said.

Shinji couldn't move. It was as if he was trapped there and had no control of his body and actions-at all. He felt weak and useless at that moment.

He then looked at the little girl who was still expressionless. "The lady was at her limit already." She coldly said.

'_Your friend is going to die…die…die…die…' _The bitter voice repeated and echoed on his head again and again, like a broken tape recorder.

"Hey-hey!!" Kato yelled, slapping him lightly. "We already know it's horrifying seeing a lady fall of a bridge. But at least, she'd go to heaven, right? Look, it's almost time!" Kato started to run but then, something caught her arm.

She turned, "Shi-Shinji? What's the matter?" she asked.

"Iie, betsuni." He said. "Hey, Kato?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"You have to promise me something." He said, shivering.

"Uh-okay."

"You must never _ever_ leave without me right next to you. He strictly said as he reached out and hugged her, gently and securely. He blushed and so did Kato. "Promise that, okay?!"

"Uh..okay." she said again.

"_I don't…want to lose you."_ He thought.

* * *

------**SCHOOL**------

Kato walked as Shinji followed. They talked and talked, but Shinji wasn't the same. When somebody was running in the hallway earlier, he covered her, when a student was carrying a bucket and he tripped, water splashed on Shinji. The little girl saw everything and how hard he worked and she secretly smirked.

"KATO! WATCH OUT!" a student yelled. Shinji yelled and pushed her away.

The glass wall shattered on top of Shinji as it violently scraped his flesh.

"Sh-Shinji!" Kato yelled, but Shinji's vision was already blurry.

"_Ka…to…are you okay?_" was all he wanted to say before something else happens. But it was like he couldn't find his voice-he couldn't speak. Then his vision was pitch black.

Shinji then woke up and first saw Kato who was crying. Her head suddenly turned to him.

"Idiot! Why did you save me?!" she complained as she cried even more.

'I wanted to protect you…' That was what he wanted to say. But what he said was, "I don't know…because you are my best friend." He flatly said.

"Because of that, you had hundreds of cuts and wounds." She said. "You really are an idiot." She said with a gloomy face.

"Are you...okay?" he weakly asked.

'You idiot...you're the one who's hurt.' Kato thought.

* * *

-------**A few hours later**----------

"Shinji! I have to go home!" Kato complained.

"N-no! You don't have to! I-I can stay with you!" he stammered.

"EH?!! No thank you! Look, we'll see each other in the morning. See you!" she yelled as she ran.

Shinji turned to the little girl. "Is there…any other way that I can save her?"

"No." the girl firmly said.

"Will she still be alive tomorrow?" he asked.

"That is a possibility." She answered.

"Oh…okay." Shinji then ran to Kato and hugged her from the back tightly in his arms, while hiding his face. "I'll miss you." He sweetly said as tears began to roll on his cheeks.

Kato couldn't see his expression but she felt somehow…downhearted. "Uh…um…I'll miss you too." She added, blushing secretly.

"Good." He said as he held her tighter and she stayed lock on his arms-where she felt safe and relieved.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"...I don't know..."

"How are you feeling right now? Are you...sad?"

"I can't express my feelings very well. And I can't put my feelings into words very easily. I feel that if I put them into words, I might miss something important." he slowly said.

Kato then felt confused, so she just said, "Oh...ok."

'From now on...whatever happens, I'll protect this person...' he thought.

* * *

That was the end of chapter 1 :) was it bad?? There is SOMETHING very wrong with this...I just can't...figure out what...

how can i make this better?? can you please review because it needs reviewing and editing.

**SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES. THIS IS NOT REAL, SO PLEASE DONT BE OFFENDED (if you are) and this is FANMADE and it is NOT REAAL!!**


End file.
